Do Japão para a Arábia
by Kagome Weasley
Summary: - Quando lhe é concedida uma jóia com um gênio que pode lhe conceder três desejos, o que você pediria ? InuYasha tem essa chance. - Uma história baseada no filme da Disney "Aladdin".
1. Prólogo

Do Japão para a Arábia.

Disclaimer: **Nenhum** personagem de InuYasha é meu ( A não ser o InuYasha que é meu marido).Todos eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi a quem eu venero completamente.

Prólogo

Já era meia-noite naquela terra de areias infinitas, o vento soprava forte fazendo com que a areia cegasse qualquer um que não protegesse os olhos. O silêncio era assustador e o escuro da noite era sombrio, não havia sinal de vida alí. Exceto por um homem, cuja ambição era tão grande que o medo da paisagem macabra acabava sendo quase inexistente.

O homem vestia uma túnica grande, que cobria os pés, e seu tumbante lhe protegia os olhos da areia provocada pela enorme ventania, em seu ombro direito jazia uma aranha incomum, ao invés de ser um inseto pequeno e mudo, a aranha era do tamanho de um pequeno pássaro, e falava, mas somente na presença de seu dono.

O homem retirou de sua túnica vermelha e preta duas partes de um objeto, que quando juntas formavam a imagem de um besouro, o homem sorriu maquiavélicamente e juntou as duas partes até que o besouro ganhou vida, e mergulhou de cabeça na areia.

- E-e a-agora o que acontece ? - só agora percebia-se a presença de um terceiro indivíduo, com vestes remendadas e sujas, vestes de um típico ladrão da Arábia, ele tremia por causa do frio e olhava curioso para o homem com uma aranha no ombro.

O homem nada disse, apenas continuou a encarar o local onde o besouro jazia enterrado, quando como uma grande luz na escuridão brotando da areia surgiu a estátua de um imenso Youkai Tigre, com a pele azulada e olhos dourados e inexpressivos, o que mais assustava era a boca, que permanecia aberta comomse estivesse pronto pra mastigar alguém.

O homem com a aranha nos ombros se virou para o ladrão:

- Vá, e traga-me a jóia - disse entre dentes em quanto dava mais um sorriso maquiavélico - mas não se esqueça não toque em nada enquanto não tiver pego a jóia, assim que conseguir, você a trará para mim e aí sim vai pode tocar nos tesouros.

Enquanto o homem ia na frente a aranha se pronunciou baixo, apenas para seu mestre escutar:

- Tem certeza de que esse infeliz conseguirá nos trazer a jóia Naraku ? - perguntou em um tom desconfiado.

Naraku apenas fez um sinal para que a aranha ficasse em silêncio e observou o homem já na perto da boca do youkai tigre.

- Quem pertuba meu sono - a voz do grande youkai era grandiosa, absurdamente alta, e com um quê de irritação, os olhos inexpressivos da estátua vagavam do homem com vestes majestosas para o homem com vestes sujas e rasgadas.

- Sou um ladrão humilde senhor estou aqui para pegar a jóia - disse o homem pensando nos tesouros que aquela caverna guardava.

- Mas tu não és meu diamante bruto! VÁ EMBORA - rugiu o tigre.

O homeme tremeu e hesitou, e olhou para Naraku que não prestava atenção no ladrão mas sim nas palavras da estátua _"Diamante Bruto, Diamante Bruto, Diamante Bruto, e quem era o tal diamante bruto ?"_ Naraku reparou que o homem ainda não tinha entrado e fez um gesto para que ele entrasse logo na caverna, e que ficasse despreocupado. O homem engoliu em seco e entrou devagar na boca do youkai, vendo uma escada, o homem sorriu achando que estaria tudo bem quando como um raio de tão rápido o youkai começou a rugir absurdamente alto para que todos soubessem o quando ele tinha se sentido ultrajado em ser desobedescido e então fechou a boca antes que o homem sequer pensasse em fugir.

Naraku xingou todos os deuses mentalmente e antes que a estátua se desmanchasse em areia novamente perguntou:

- Espere! Quem é seu Diamante Bruto? - olhou para o youkai tigre com esperança e a estátua respondeu:

- É aquele que é bom mas que não demonstra, aquele que por trás da personalidade bruta, e do mal hábito, tem o coração bondoso - a estátua já começava a retornar para a areia. E Naraku entou em desespero:

- O NOME! Diga o NOME! - gritou, e a estátua com um último suspiro como o vento respondeu:

- O ladrão InuYasha, o hanyou InuYasha - disse em um sussurro antes de desaparescer completamente.

A aranha no ombro de Naraku perguntou:

- Sabe quem é esse tal de InuYasha ? - Naraku andou silenciosamente até o local onde segundos antes estava a estátua com a sua jóia e pegou o besouro que jazia na areia do mesmo modo de antes, quebrado ao meio, o guardou em suas vestes e respondeu a aranha.

- Ah sim, eu sei muito bem quem é - disse e sorriu novamente, antes de virar as costas e voltar para encontrar o hanyou InuYasha.


	2. Arabian nights like Arabian days

Do Japão para a Arábia.

Disclaimer: **Nenhum** personagem de InuYasha é meu ( A não ser o InuYasha que é meu marido).Todos eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi a quem eu venero completamente.

Cap.1 - Arabian Nights, like Arabian days.

O sol incandescente nascia no horizonte, as pessoas já começavam a sair de suas casas para garantir seus lucros no comércio e o pão na mesa. A agitação já começava cedo, quando como em um raiopassou correndo com um grande pedaço de pão na mão o jovem InuYasha, órfão de pai, foi criado apenas pela mãe, que havia falecido quando a algum tempo. O jovem Hanyou de 19 anos tinha aparência canina. Orelhas que o caracterizava como um youkai cachorro jaziam no topo de sua cabeça, e eram envoltas pela cabeleira longa e esbranquiçada. Vestia roupas sujas e radgadas em pontos visíveis, não tinha dinheiro para comprar coisa melhor. Na ponta dos dedos garras que se curvavam na ponta e que poderiam dilacerar qualquer coisa. Inclusive os guardas que agora o perseguiam.

- Volte aqui! Seu ladrãozinho! - gritavam os guardas suados de tanto correr e com as feições contorcidas de ódio pela situação em que se encontravam.

- Mas que idiotas, será que eles não sabem que eu poderia acabar com todos eles se quisesse?! - perguntava o hanyou para si mesmo para em seguida logo gritar para os guardas - Foi só um pão!

O jovem hanyou, era conhecido como ladrão por todas as pessoas da cidade, inclusive pelo Sultão e por seus guardas que nunca cansavam de perseguí-lo. O povo que morava ali, permanecia indiferente a cena do jovem sendo perseguido, para eles o que seria estranho era se InuYasha não estivesse correndo de guardas pelas ruas esburacadas do comércio, como estava fazendo agora.

InuYasha corria sem olhar exatamente para onde ia até que deu um encontrão em alguém, com seus reflexos sobrehumanos ele conseguiu se equilibrar antes de cair, mas a pessoa a qual ele tinha esbarrado não teve a mesma sorte.

- Caramba InuYasha! Você realmente deveria usar seu faro pra saber quando estou por perto! Assim evitaria quase quebrar minha cabeça e estourar meus miolos quando esbarrasse em mim! - respondeu o pequeno youkai raposa levantando-se com a mão na cabeça.

- E você já não tem muitos não é Shippou ? - rebateu presunçosamente o hanyou, que agora lançava olhares furtivos para trás estranhando o fato de não ter mais guardas o perseguindo.

Shippou, que vestia-se com apenas uma calça branca já desgastada e suja ergueu os brilhantes olhinhos ao ver o que InuYasha tinha na mão:

- Oh! Você conseguiu pegar o pão! Vamos InuYasha deixe-me dar uma boq mordida nisso - disse Shippou pulando no ombro de hanyou e já erguendo os braçinhos para pegar o pedaço de pão, quando InuYasha o derrubou de propósito.

- Não aqui idiota! Ainda tem guardas me caçando lembra ? Vamos para casa! - disse fazendo um gesto para que o youkai raposa o seguisse.

Esse apenas fez uma carranca em protesto ao fato de não poder colocar aquele enorme pedaço de pão na boca e resmungou:

- Eu não vejo guarda algum InuYasha! - disse começando a seguir o amigo que escalava o muro até cair em um beco pequeno longe da rua do comércio e em segurança.

"Pois é, isso é suspeito demais, porque eles pararam de me seguir?" Pensou InuYasha, com uma curiosidade contida no peito, ele apenas deu de ombros em sinal de indiferença ao fato e sentou-se, já no beco, escorando-se na parede, Shippou que já estava ao seu lado, sentado também, observou enquanto InuYasha cortava o pão ao meio e entregava uma parte a Shippou, enquanto ele mesmo e servia da parte que sobrara.

Estava prestes a colocar o pedaço de pão na boca quando observou meio escondidos um casal de crianças que como ele, eram pobres, e pelo fatomfe estarem sozinhas, ele sabia que era grande a probabilidade que os pais delas tinham morrido, ou até mesmo capturados pelos guardas ao mando do conselheiro do sultão.

InuYasha levantou-se devagar e caminhou até as crianças que mantinham os olhos fixos na pequena herança genética que seu pai youkai havia lhe deixado, e que jaziam em cima de sua cabeça, ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso leve. Ele sorriu esperando inspirar confiança a elas de que ele não iria machucá-las, ele sabia porque se importava tanto com elas, as crianças eram como ele na infância, ele que perdera a mãe na idade dos 12 e anos nunca conhecera o pai, que teve que amadurecer rápido, porque na sociedade em que vivam ele não era facilmente aceito pelos humanos e muito menos por youkais.

É claro que contava com a ajuda de Kaede, a senhora amiga de sua mãe, que tinha cuidado dele até a idade dos 16 anos, e que também já havia falecido, partido para longe dele, assim como todos os outros que ele amou. InuYasha despertou de sua pequena viagem ao passado e voltou seu olhar para as crianças que ainda olhavam para ele levemente amendontradas, ele desfez o sorriso porque ele sabia que quando fazia isso suas presas ficavam a mostra, e deveria ser esse o motivo das crianças terem desviado os olhos de suas orelhas para seus dentes.

- Não tenham medo, não vou machucá-los - disse enquanto se aproximava devagar e na mesma velocidade em que se aproximava ele ergueu o pedaço de pão para elas.

A menina, que parecia ser a mais velha hesitou um pouco em aceitar a comida de um estranho, mas fome dela deve ter falado mais alto, porque ela agarrou o pão e deu a InuYasha um sorriso pequeno, mas que ele sabia que era sinal de que ela estava extremamente agradecida. Ele então desviou a atenção para o garoto mais novo meio escondido atras dela, e franziu o cenho percebendo que talvez somente um pedaço de pão não fosse suficiente para os dois e levou os olhos a Shippou, que ainda não tinha mordido o pão e olhava para cena bestificado, como se nunca tivesse visto InuYasha fazer aquilo, e nunca tinha mesmo.

Quando ele percebeu no que InuYasha estava pensando ele segurou mais o pão perto a si e respondeu mal-educadamente:

- Nem pensar! Estava esperando por esse pão a manhã inteira, não vou fazer que nem você e desistir dele assim tão facilmente! - disse enquando ia levar o pão a boca o hanyou com sua velocidade de meio-youkai pegou o pão rapidamente antes que ele fizesse isso.

- Posso roubar outro para nós, além do que se não alimentarmos as crianças do nosso mundo Shippou, quem irá irritar os guardas no futuro ? - disse InuYasha enquanto dava o outro pedaço de pão para o garotinho, os dois sorriram mais lagarmente agradecendo ao jovem hanyou e então as crianças desapareceram no meio do beco, e ele se virou para olhar para Shippou que mantia uma carranca e evitava o olhar de InuYasha.

O meio-youkai revirou os olhos e procurou em seus bolsos a maçã que tinha roubado mais cedo pro caso de não conseguir o pão. Ele retirou a maçã que apesar de estar a algumas horas no bolso dele permanecia bem vermelha e redonda e ofereceu a Shippou, que olhou meio hesitante tentando não ferir seu orgulho e continuar com raiva de InuYasha por ter pego seu pão.

- Bom se você não quer, sobra mais pra mim - disse levando a maçã a boca quando como um jato Shippou já estava no ombro dele, arrancando a maçã de sua mão. O youkai raposa sentou no chão e rapidamente comeu um pedaço da maçã antes que aparecesse outra criança intrometida ali tentando roubar seu roubo.

- Porque fez isso ? Eu nunca vi você sendo gentil com alguém, nem ao menos comigo! - disse Shippou, com uma ponta de ciúmes, afinal estava com InuYasha a vida toda e ele o via como seu irmão mais velho.

- Eles... Me lembram minha infância Shippou, achei que você mais do que ninguém entenderia - disse InuYasha em uma voz franca enquanto olhava para o céu que já começava a ficar meio azulado, sinal de que a noite se aproximava.

Shippou se remexeu ao lado dele, colocando-se em pé e dando o resto da maçã para o hanyou.

- Ainda não me disse como fez para despistar os guardas sem a minha ajuda InuYasha - disse olhando para o amigo com uma cara curiosa.

InuYasha sentiu aquela dúvida voltando - Eu não... Não os despistei, em um momento eles estavam atrás de mim e no outro não - disse dando de ombros para novamente demonstrar desinteresse, mas na verdade aquilo o assolava, os guaradas geralmente nunca desistiam tão facilmente, e como ele esbarrou em Shippou, sua captura teria sido garantida porque ele estaria encurralado.

Shippou franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa quando InuYasha levantou e disse:

- Vamos para casa Shippou, estou cansado - e assim o hanyou e o youkai seguiram seu caminho para as sombras do mesmo modo que as crianças fizeram.

* * *

Já de manhã no palácio do sultão da Arábia o homem com sua costumeira túnica vermelha estava e sua aranha companheira no ombro estava andando de um lado para o outro na grande sala de estar do palácio, sendo observado atentamente pelo Sultão, que era pequenino e rechonchudo e estava sentado em seu grande trono cheio de almofadas azuis.

- Posso saber o que tanto pensa Naraku ? - perguntou o sultão.

Naraku virou-se de costas e revirou os olhos para as paredes, aquele velho o irritava, será que ele não sabia que Naraku estava pensando e não gostava de ser interrompido, infelizmente o homem não poderia fazer nada contra o velho, porque ele ainda era o sultão da Arábia, por pouco tempo, mas ainda era.

- Estava pensando meu senhor, que sua filha deveria apresar-se em encontrar um marido, afinal ela já está na idade de se casar - "E ficar longe de meu caminho para que eu possa acabar com você e assumir seu trono" essa parte Naraku guardou para si.

O homem rechonchudo colocou a mão sobre o queixo, como se analisasse a situação:

- Realmente, espero que Kagome goste deste príncipe que está com ela agora - O sultão pensava esperançosamente, quando dua filha iria entender que como princesa ela tinha que se casar? Não importando o que pensava sobre isso.

Naraku na verdade estava pensando em um modo de fazer com que o hanyou InuYasha pegasse a jóia de dentro daquela estátua para ele, e pensava que pelo menos não precisaria inventar um motivo para capturá-lo e mantê-lo preso, porque o histórico de roubo do rapaz era impressionante, mas será que o tal InuYasha iria aceitar de bom grado fazer um serviço a ele ? Naraku tinha certeza que não, a estátua se referira ao rapaz, como um homem de bom coração, "Mas em que lugar do planeta um ladrão teria bom coração ?" ele pensava abismado.

Os dois homens foram arrancados de seus pensamentos pelo estrondo de uma porta batendo e se viraram para encontrar um rapaz com olhos azuis e cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo totalmente desgrenhado, que saia enfurecido de uma sala:

- Me recuso! Me recuso! Essa sua filha é uma selvagem! Olhe bem o que fez com minhas vestes ?! - disse apontando para sua calça que se encontrava rasgada mostrando o calção de bolas vermelhas - Ela e aquele... Aquele tigre horroso! Eu nunca fui tão humilhado em toda a minha vida! - disse enquanto andava em direção a porta que dava saída aos limites do palácio.

O Sultão correu até ele e disse:

- Princípe Kouga! Espere! Ela deve estar apenas nervosa! De um tempo para ela se acalmar e garanto que será uma esposa maravilhosa! - dizia ele enquanto tentava impedir o jovem príncipe de sair do palácio. Este se virou e disse:

- Majestade! A beleza de sua filha é inegável, mas eu não posso me casar com uma mulher tão mal educada! Perdão - disse enquanto saia pela porta sem olhar para trás.

O sultão piscou perplexo pelo o que tinha acontecido e olhou furioso para a porta a qual o principe Kouga tinha saído, então ele murmurou:

- Ah! Kagome! - disse enquanto andava para a porta que levaria ao jardim do

palácio onde sua filha deveria conhecer o noivo.

* * *

Uma moça extremamente bela estava sentada na beira de um grande xafariz analisando a água, ela que vestia um tipo de blusa de um azul suava que cobria-lhe apenas os seios e calças bufantes da mesma cor da blusa. Ao seu lado estava um tigre enorme e majestoso no qual ela fazia carinho, a moça suspirou, um suspiro triste e cansado, o tigre ao seu lado parecendo sentir a tristeza da moça passou a lamber seu rosto com o propósito de alegrá-la, mas ela apenas lhe enviou um sorriso um pouco forçado e disse:

- Ah Buyo... Gostaria de ser como você, livre, sem precisar me compromenter ou importar com niguém além de mim mesma - disse e se arrependeu, aquilo era puro egoísmo, ela era uma princesa, e não poderia nunca ter aquilo que almejava.

Ela tirou os olhos de Buyo e viu sua amiga, sua única amiga, sua irmã caminhando apressada em sua direção.

- Kagome! Ainda bem que te encontrei antes de seu pai! Ele está furioso por você ter espantado mais um possível noivo - disse sua amiga apreensiva com o fato de que talvez Kagome receber um tipo de castigo, porque segundo as contas da morena, este era o oitavo princípe que Kagome expulsara do palácio, não sendo muito gentil.

Sango era de uma beleza natural, ela tinha cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos profundos e era filha da ama de leite de Kagome que tinha falecido, e seu pai como forma de agradecimento aos anos que a mãe de Sango cuidou de Kagome, cuidava de Sango como sua filha, e Kagome a tratava como uma irmã.

- Fique calma Sango, explicarei tudo ao papai ele terá que entender que não posso me casar com alguém que não amo! E este principe metidão Kouga, tentou me beijar a força! Como ele se atreveu a tal atrevimento ?! - disse Kagome a Sango, com uma ponta de indignação.

Sango estava prestes a responder quando elas ouviram um grito repreensivo:

- Kagome!

Kagome direcionou os olhos para uma figura pequena que caminhava em direção a ela e parecia estar furioso. Ela revirou os olhos calmamente, parecia que o principe metidão já havia contado a seu pai o que ela tinha feito com as vestes majestosas e preciosas dele. E ela já sabia o que viria a seguir.

O sultão chegou um pouco ofegante pela grande quantidade de quilômetros que teve que andar até chegar ali e fez um gesto para que Sango se retirasse e esta fez rapidamente lançando um último olhar a Kagome como se implorasse

para que ela controlasse sua língua.

Kagome retornou os olhos para seu velho pai que agora a encarava profundamente.

- O que deseja meu pai ? - ela perguntou levantando-se e começando a andar em direção ao canteiro de flores, seu pai a seguiu e começou:

- Kagome, porque nunca dá uma chance aos príncipes que vem visitá-la de tão bom grado ? - perguntou o sultão lançando um olhar de súplica para a filha que agora estava segurando uma rosa.

- Papai, o senhor não percebe que tudo o que esses homens querem é o nosso dinheiro ? Não me casarei com um homem a quem não conheço, a quem não confio, um homem que não amo papai! - ela disse tranquilamente enquanto acariciava a rosa.

Seu pai tirou a rosa de sua mão e ela suspirou resignada andando até a gaiola dos pássaros.

- Entenda Kagome, não temos tempo para que você possa se apaixonar! Você já está na idade de se casar! Você sabe quais são os deveres de uma princesa! Com você não será diferente. - disse enquanto colocava a rosa no gramado e seguia a filha até a gaiola.

Kagome abriu a gaiola e assobiou para um pássaro, este veio pulando ao seu encontro e pousou em seu dedo, ela fez carinho na pequena cabeça do animal e olhou para o pai.

- Não papai, o senhor tem que entender! Porque sacrificar minha felicidade desse jeito? Porque não podemos esperar? Já lhe disse não me caso sem amor! E ninguém pode mudar isso, nem mesmo o senhor - disse agora perdendo a tranquilidade e olhando desafiadoramente para o pai.

O pai dela ficou vermelho de raiva mas depois de acalmou e se aproximou da filha:

- Ah Kagome, estou velho, não ficarei aqui por muito tempo, preciso saber que você não vai estar sozinha, que vai ter alguém para a proteger - disse o velho enquanto pousava a mão no braço da filha.

Ela amoleceu por alguns minutos mas logo refez a compustura:

- Me perdoe papai, mas são minhas palavras finais. Não me caso sem amor. - disse e se virou de costas para pai, dando o assunto como encerrado.

O sultão suspirou cansado de tentar argumentar, então saiu do papel de pai e entrou no papel de sultão.

- Bom Kagome já que você não quer ceder por bem, terá que ser por mal, estou avisando. O próximo príncipe que aparecer será seu marido! Quer você queira, quer não! E como você não consegue se comportar na presença deles acho que você pode se contentar em ver seu noivo apenas no dia do casamento - disse o sultão, mesmo que aquelas palavras doessem no coração do velho ele acreditava que fazia aquilo para garantir a boa vida da filha quando já tivesse partido dessa vida.

Kagome arregalou os olhos em terror e se virou para tentar argumentar com o pai e sentiu as lágrimas chegando quando observou que ele já estava andando para longe.

Buyo sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas de sua dona e correu para ampará-la, ela enterrou o rosto no pêlo do animal e murmurou:

- Porque Buyo? Porque não posso ser livre ? Porque não posso tomar minhas própias decisões ? - ela lhe perguntava e o tigre apenas ficava parado sentindo uma tristeza enorme por ver sua dona assim.

Quando de repente algo estalou na cabeça de Kagome, algo que ela tinha em mente caso as coisas ficassem piores e seu pai não engolisse mais suas teimosias, exatamente como ocorreu hoje. Fugir. Ela fugiria. E iria fazer isso naquela noite mesmo, amava seu pai, mas se ele não a entendia então nada ela poderia fazer, a não ser aquilo que pretendia. Ela estava cansada de receber ordens e não se casaria sem amor. Levantou- se e ignorou o olhar questionador de Buyo, marchando para seu quarto e colocar seu plano em prática.

* * *

É issoooooo o primeiro capítulo!

Então vocês gostaram ? Odiaram? Esperavam mais ? Vamos gosto de críticas, E de opniões! É a minha primeira fic, e eu realmente espero que ela esteja boa.

**Bulma**: Obrigada! Farei de tudo para que você goste ainda mais.

**Nane**: Garanto que é muito legal! ^^


	3. Princess Who?

Do Japão para a Arábia.

Disclaimer: **Nenhum** personagem de InuYasha é meu ( A não ser o InuYasha que é meu marido).Todos eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi a quem eu venero completamente.

Cap.2 Princess Who?

Na sala de mapas do palácio, o conselheiro do rei Naraku conversava com os guardas sobre prender um pequeno ladrãozinho.

- Mas , sabe qual é a pena para roubo, principalmente para um ladrão como ele! Que já tem um histórico de roubo muito longo - comentou o guarda que liderava o resto.

Naraku bufou impaciente, será que era tão difícil assim arrecatar uma ordem de seu superior sem nenhum questionamento ? Ele se virou para o guarda e o puxou pelo colete da blusa, com raiva nos olhos já perversos.

- Você vai me trazer o garoto, vivo, entendeu? - O homem dizia enquanto hipnotizava com os olhos do guarda a sua frente.

- Sim, mestre - essas foram as respostas do guarda hipnotizado.

Naraku sorriu cruelmente e colocou o homem de volta no chão dando tapinhas de leve em sua roupa como se estivesse tirando poeira. Ele direcionou os olhos para os outros guardas que encaravam confuso o líder, que passou quase meia-hora discutindo como as leis da Arábia se aplicavam para um ladrão, ter mudado de idéia tão rapidamente.

- Agora vão! E me tragam logo esse moleque! - disse e os guardas assentiram rapidamente e saíram fechando a porta da sala.

Naraku sentou em uma cadeira e começou a massagear as têmporas, ele só queria usar logo o garoto para pegar a jóia e depois o matar, é muito simples e fácil. Onigumo, sua aranha escalava a mesa e olhava para seu dono de modo desconfiado.

- Vai manter o garoto vivo ? - perguntou.

Naraku se segurou para não esmagar aquele inseto burro e irritante:

- Como você acha que pegaríamos a jóia sem o diamante bruto daquela estátua estúpida seu inseto imbecil?! - perguntou praticamente gritando para a aranha que se encolheu diante da ira do mestre.

- Desculpe-me, não tinha pensado nisso - a aranha fez um pequeno barulho que deveria parecer com um riso.

Naraku revirou os olhos impaciente e levantando-se da cadeira começou a caminhar para a grande janela da sala que dava para os jardins, chegando lá viu uma cena curiosa." Então a princesa resolveu fugir ? Melhor assim, tomara que ela nunca mais volte, assim serámuito mais fácil para mim derrotar o pai dela e ganhar seu trono" pensou cruelmente e fechou as cortinas fingindo que a cena toda nos jardins era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

* * *

- Kagome isso é loucura! Se o seu pai descobrir eu e Buyo estaremos fritos por estarmos te ajudado - disse Sango que nesse instante estava andando a passos leves, tentando não acordar ninguém o palácio. Buyo apenas olhou para Sango e para Kagome logo em seguida como se concordasse com a primeira moça.

Quem olhasse de fora veria duas garotas e um tigre andando devagar até o muro mais próximo que daria para as ruas do comércio da Arábia. Kagome estava com pesar no coração por estar indi embora de sua casa, por deixar seu pai e Buyo e Sango. Mas ela não iria voltar atrás, seu pai já tinha dado seu ultimato e ela nada poderia fazer a não ser fugir.

- Me desculpe por estar fazendo isso com você Sango, você e Buyo pode, voltar lá para dentro eu disse que não precisaria de ajuda - disse Kagome sem parar de andar. O corpo dela estava coberto com o tipo de túnica que pessoas de fora do palácio usavam, era um tipo de capa marrom que cobria sua cabeça e seu corpo, para que ela não fosse reconhecida pelos habitantes da cidade.

- Não, me desculpe Kagome, estou apenas nervosa, e não é por mim é por você! Nunca saiu do palácio! Como vai conseguir se virar sozinha lá fora? - disse Sango que parou de andar quando viu que já estavam de frente para o muro.

Kagome não respondeu, tinha pensado nisso também. Ela nunca tinha deixado o palácio antes, não conhecia absolutamente nada além do que tinha lá fora, isso a fez hesitar no início, mas somente a hipótese de se casar com alguém tão pomposo e mimado quanto o Príncipe Kouga a fazia vomitar.

- Já tomei minha decisão Sango, vou sentir saudades - disse e puxou a amiga para um abraço forte.

Sango retribui com a mesma intensindade e elas logo se afastaram, para que Kagome pudesse se despedir de Buyo.

O tigre estava com as orelhas e a cabeça abaixadas e não queria que sua dona fosse embora, ia sentir falta dela acariciando sua barriga e dos petiscos que ela roubava para ele da cozinha. Mas principalmente ia sentir falta dela. Kagome se abaixou e abraçou forte seu melhor amigo, deu um leve beijo na cabeça dele e sussurrou:

- Cuide do papai ouviu ? Não deixe que ninguém o machuque - Ela sorriu e observou o tigre balançar a cabeça levemente como se concordasse.

Kagome se levantou e com a ajuda de Buyo, conseguiu escalar o muro e se sentou em uma parte larga do muro, olhando para baixo par dar mais um adeus.

- Cuide-se ouviu bem ? - disse Sango, Kagome sorriu e assentiu virando-se para o outro lado, pulou e com uma última olhada para o palácio, seguiu em direção as ruas desertas procurando um lugar para passar a noite.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol já começavam a se formar no horizonte e um jovem que se encontrava dormindo, foi acordado levemente pelo calor solar no seu rosto. InuYasha abriu os olhos para logo em seguida os fechar novamente, sua visão era aguçada e os raios de sol machucavam mais sua córniamdo que o normal.

Ele se levantou e bocejou olhando para o lado, viu que Shippou ainda dormia e roncava bem alto, com uma careta InuYasha puxou a almofada na qual Shippou dormia e o pequeno youkai caiu cara no chão cheio de areia.

- O que ? Onde ? Quem pegou meu pão ? - pergutou o youkai raposa meio desonrientado enquanto tirava a areia da cara.

- Vamos acorde Shippou! Temos que tomar café da manhã. Apesar de eu achar que toda a areia que você engoliu agora serviu para uma boa refeição- InuYasha lhe sorriu e caminhou até a janela onde dava para a rua do comércio, era ali que o hanyou via se os guardas estavam longe antes de sair para roubar. Shippou começou a levantar e fez uma carranca.

- Ora Cala a boca! Amanhã você vai ver só! Vou acordar mais cedo que você e gritar nas suas orelhas - O pequeno youkai resmungou mais alguma coisa, mas InuYasha não estava ouvindo, sua atenção estava voltada para uma garota que andava lentamente pelas ruas do mercado, como se analisasse tudo o que acontecia ali, ela era linda! Mesmo que estivesse usando uma daquelas túnicas que cobriam até a cabeça, ela era extremamente bela. Os olhos azuis se destacavam em meio a toda aquele marrom, ele nunca tinha visto nenhuma mulher com os olhos como o dela, InuYasha sentiu uma cois estranha no peito, ele tinha que conhecê-la.

Só foi acordar quando Shippou bateu na sua cabeça com força.

- Ai! Ficou maluco ?! - perguntou InuYasha franzindo o cenho para o pequeno youkai.

- Você que ficou! Estava olhando para a janela que nem um bobão, só faltava a baba! O que estava olhando? Suikostsu preparou um daqueles pães doces novamente ? - perguntou Shippou subindo no para peito da janela e olhando para fora encontrando a mesma garota, que agora olhava curiosamente para um homem que estava engolindo uma faca. - Ah! Que menina bonita!

InuYasha puxou ele pelo rabo e o afastou da janela:

- Sai logo dai! - resmungou o hanyou ainda segurando Shippou pelo rabo.

- O que foi ?! Ah você gostou dela não é ? É por isso que estava olhando daquele jeito besta pela janela - o youkai riu e InuYasha o soltou deixando-o cair de propósito de cabeça no chão.

- Ora seu...- Shippou ia partir para cima de InuYasha mas este foi mais rápido e segurou o pequenino que se debatia.

- Acalme-se Shippou, você me irritou e eu dei o troco, é dessa base que nossa amizade é feita - disse com um falso sorriso e deixando o youkai raposa no chão - cuidadosamente dessa vez - ele voltou para a janela para observar a moça. Mas percebeu que ela tinha sumido, ele olhou em volta e pulou a janela caindo no teto de uma das pequenas casas em baixo da dele. Sentiu cócegas no ombro e percebeu que Shippou tinha vindo com ele. "Pelo menos está quieto dessa vez" pensou e voltou sua atenção a garota que era ainda mais bela de perto.

* * *

Kagome estava fascinada com o número de pessoas tão simples mas tão simpáticas e carismáticas que encontrava no mercado. Ver todas essas pessoas a fez sentir um misto de esperança, talvez ela pudesse ser mesmo feliz naquele lugar. Foi com esse pensamento otimista que ela viu um menino pequeno olhando desejosamente para uma maçã bem avermelhada e redonda que estava na cesta de amostras da barraca de um homem que vendia outros tipos de frutas.

Ela sorriu para si, e chegou perto do garoto, piscou para ele e pegou a maçã que ele tanto queria o entregando. O menininho sorriu como se tivesse ganhando ouro e saiu correndo, ela estranhou a pressa dele mas resolveu deixar para lá. Quando estava saindo alguém segurou seu pusso com uma força desnecessária, ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou o dono da barraca a qual ela tinha pego a maçã. Então percebeu seu erro, ela não tinha dinheiro! E tinha cometido um roubo ao dar a maçã para o menino, o homem pareceu ler sua mente e disse:

- Espero que a mocinha tenha dinheiro para pagar pela maçã que pegou - disse em uma voz perigosa pegando um facão que tinha em cima da mesa da barraca.

Ela tremeu e disse:

- E-eu n-ão, me desculpe eu não sabia que não tinha trazido nada eu - ela tentou se desculpar e mostrar o quão arrependida estava, mas o homem não pareceu se importar.

- Bom você sabe qual é a pena para roubo aqui não sabe?! - o homem começou a gritar atraindo atenção dos que passavam e Kagome viu com terror que ele erguia o facão para cortar sua mão!

- Não! Não! Por favor eu... - Ela fechou os olhos com força esperando pela dor dilacerante, mas ela não veio.

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou um jovem homem na sua frente, ele estava de costas mas ela já podia perceber que ele era extremamente belo, o colete que ele usava não cobria muita coisa, e dava para ver partes de sua silhueta e de sua cintura, o resto da sua costa era coberto pela longa cabeleira esbranquiçada, seu salvador eraum youkai, ela percebeu pelas orelhas não humanas no topo da cabeça dele.

- Hey Bankotsu! Vamos com calma, ela não lhe roubou nada - a voz dele era grave mas ao mesmo tempo era doce. Uma voz que declarava o tipo de homem que ele era: Destemido. Kagome queria ver o rosto dele.

- Está me chamando de MENTIROSO?! Vai morrer HOJE! - o homem ergueu o facão para desferir um golpe contra o rapaz, e Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar de medo, mas o ato de antes se repitiu e não houve ninguém machucado.

O rapaz estava segurando o braço do homem que estava com o facão e dise calmamente:

- Ela não roubou nada, porque eu tenho uma maçã bem aqui - e dizendo isso ele tirou de sua calça uma maçã, vermelha e redonda, do jeito que estavam as do mercador o tal Bankotsu, e entregou a ele.

Ele franziu o cenho e olhou, cheirou e deu uns petelecos na maçã antes de largar o facão e virar as costas para Kagome e o rapaz e os ignorar como se ele não tivesse ameaçado a vida dos dois.

Foi então que o seu salvador se virou para encará-la, e ela esqueceu até seu nome quando olhou naqueles olhos dourados que a partir daquele momento seriam a coisa mais linda que ela já havia visto.

- ( a partir daqui eu começo a narrar pela perspectiva dos dois)-

InuYasha não estava diferente, parecia ter perdido a fala, e não conseguia ver e nem ouvir nada, nada além na moça que estava na frente dele, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha no peito, e conseguiu ouvir seu coração batendo alto e rápido demais para situações normais.

O transe deles foi quebrado por Shippou que pulou no ombro de Kagome como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e a encarou antes de erguer a mãozinha e dizer:

- Olá! Sou Shippou, e é um prazer conhecer você! O encantadinho aqui é o InuYasha, dá pra ver que ele é um mal educado por não nos apresentar mas pode ficar tranquila ele pode ser mal educado mas as vezes consegue ser legal... - Shippou não terminou seu falatório porque InuYasha havia o agarrado pelo rabo e o colocava em seu ombro.

Kagome riu e disse - Me chamo Kagome -

InuYasha repetiu o nome em sua mente... Era lindo e perfeito para ela.

- Vem com a gente, aqui está muito cheio, e não queremos mais confusões certo? - disse InuYasha e ergueu a mão para Kagome, que a aceitou de bom grado, afinal alguém que lhe salvava a vida merecia sua confiança.

Houve uma pequena faísca no corpo dos dois quando suas mãos se tocaram, mas eles resolveram ignorá-la, e InuYasha a levou até a casa dele e de Shippou, se é que destroços de uma verdadeira casa e muita areia e mofo pudesse ser chamado de casa. "Bom pelo menos tinha teto" ele pensava "E janela".

InuYasha estava tão ocupado cuidando da moça que nem percebeu que eles estavam sendo seguidos.

Eles chegaram no que antes seria a porta da casa, mas que agora era somente uma porta quebrada ao meio, ele ajudou Kagome a passar por cima dos destroços e novamente aquele choque elétrico passou entre eles. Mas novamente eles resolveram que aquilo era na verdade a adrenalina de quase serem esfaqueados que ainda estava correndo em suas veias sanguíneas.

- Bom é aqui que eu e Shippou moramos, não é lá muita coisa mas... - disse InuYasha, passando a mão pela nuca e bagunça do o cabelo.

Kagome sorriu e disse:

- Sua casa é diferente, mas tem teto - ela disse e olhou para a abertura que tinha em uma das paredes depois voltou seu olhar para ele e sorriu novamente - E janela.

InuYasha riu de leve, e percebeu que curiosamente ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa minutos atrás.

- Bom agora você pode me dizer o que estava fazendo ? Digo não roubar, eu sei o que é isso, mas roubar bem deibaixo do nariz do Bankotsu, ele é burro mas nem tanto - InuYasha riu e sentou em o que parecia um banco de pedra, por causa dos destroços da casa.

Kagome que estava analisando a casa - ou quarto - se virou para ele rapidamente:

- Ah não eu não estava roubando! - disse olhando para ele.

InuYasha arqueou as sombracelhas e olhou para Shippou, este que olhava a moça curioso, girou os olhos para InuYasha e franziu o cenho.

Kagome percebeu a reção dos dois e tratou logo de se explicar:

- Digo, eu roubei, mas eu queria apenas pegar aquela maçã para um garotinho que parecia estar com muita fome e eu achava que não teria problema já que... - "Já que eu sou a princesa" ela ia completar assim mas ela não era mais a princesa, não agora que estava fugida - Já que ele estava dormindo - mentiu e olhou para baixo.

InuYasha sorriu para si, então ela havia roubado apenas para ajudar um pequenino, ele faria a mesma coisa, como fez da última vez que roubou o pão, percebeu que ela estava envergonhada com sua ação e levantou-se, caminhou até ela e ergueu seu queixo.

A face de Kagome ficou corada com o ato, já que era pura intimidade e eles mal se conheciam, mas estranhamente ela não ficou com medo, ela se sentiu confortável com InuYasha tão perto, como se enquanto ela estivesse ali, estaria protegida.

InuYasha, analisou todo o rosto dela e parou nos lábios, eles eram rosados e estavam entreabertos, InuYasha teve uma vontade imensa de beijá-la mas se conteve:

- Nunca se evergonhe de fazer o que acha certo, mesmo que o que acha certo seja o que a sociedade vê como errado - Ele mesmo se surpreendeu com as palavras que saíram de sua boca, ele geralmente não era assim , tão simpático, tão atencioso como estava sendo agora. Arriscou uma olhada para Shippou e quase caiu na gargalhada ao ver que o pequeno youkai olhava para ele comose visse um E.T, mas a vontade de rir tomou lugar a outra coisa quando ele voltou os olhos para a menina.

- Obrigada - Kagome sussurrou, e sentiu a respiração dele se aproximando, Céus ela ia mesmo beijar um estranho ? Mas ela nunca tinha se sentido assim... Será que era desse jeito se sentir... Apaixonada ?! Mas como ela poderia estar apaixonada por um garoto que a única coisa que sabia era o nome? Não deveria ser outra coisa... Tinha que ser outra coisa.

InuYasha sentiu seu corpo se aproximando do dela sem o seu comando, Shippou estava ali, e mesmo assim ele não conseguia se afastar dela, era como se ela fosse um imã para ele, como se eles estivessem conectados.

As bocas estavam quase se encostando quando foram separados pelo grito de Shippou:

- INUYASHA! Os guardas do Sultão nos desobriram! Eles estão subindo! - disse o pequeno youkai saindo da janela e correndo até o saco com pedaços de pão.

InuYasha olhou para Kagome e ela estava com a face congelada de terror "Será que haviam vindo para me buscar? Será que eles me reconheceram mesmo nessa túnica ?" ela pensava.

Os gritos dos soldados foram ouvidos de perto agora:

- Saia dai hanyou! Sabemos que está aí em cima! Se você descer pacificamente poderemos pensar em não atear fogo na sua casinha - disse o líder dos guardas.

InuYasha olhou em volta e resolveu que sair pelo buraco da parede deveria dar, ele pulou no parapeito e viu Shippou o seguindo e pulando em seu ombro, ele então se virou para a moça e disse erguendo a mão:

- Você confia em mim ? - perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

Kagome olhou para ele e soube naquele momento. Que sim, ela confiava nele, ela confiava em um estranho.

- S-sim - disse e segurou a mão dele, ele sorriu aparentemente feliz por ela confiar nele e a segurou pela cintura, pulando para as ruas bem na hora em que os guardas e arrombavam a porta já quebrada ao meio.

- PEGUEM ELE ! - disse mas já era tarde InuYasha já estava pousando em segurança na rua que passava em frente a casa destroçada, ele sorriu e soltou a moça.

Em um momento eles haviam conseguido fugir em outro, como em um piscar de olhos InuYasha estava sendo acorrentado em uma corrente para impedir que youkais fugissem. E olhando em volta ele entendeu.

Os guardas tinham armado uma tocaia, eles sabiam que ele fugiria e cercaram a casa toda, ele não teria conseguido fugir nem se soubesse da armadilha. Ele observou Sippou sendo colocado dentro de uma jaula para pequenos youkais e olhou para o melhor amigo pedindo desculpas mentalmente por não ter conseguido salvá-lo. Shippou apenas olhou de volta.

Kagome colocou as mãos na boca aterrorizada, não podia deixar que fizessem mal a InuYasha simplesmente não podia, ela reuniu toda a coragem e partiu para cima do guarda:

- O que estão fazendo ? Soltem o rapaz! - disse em uma voz autoritária. Mas o guarda não pareceu reconhecê-la e a jogou longe.

- Com a ordem de quem ? - disse o guarda líder com uma voz debochada seguida pelos outros guardas com uma risada.

Kagome sentiu a face esquentar de raiva e jogou seu disfarce para o alto, revelando a rouba azul que vestia e que a indentificava como uma princesa.

- Da princesa! - disse em uma voz novamente autoritária enquanto olhava desafiadoramente para o guarda.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e as risadas cessaram rapidamente, o guarda líder foi o primeiro a falar:

- Princesa ?! - perguntou surpreso.

InuYasha que até aquele momento não entendia porque Kagome estava sendo tão confiante ao ponto de ordenar algo aos guardas sentiu a boca se abrir e os olhos se arregalarem, então... Era era a princesa ? Ele quase... Beijava princesa?

- Já disse soltem o rapaz! - Kagome ordenou novamente, sem ter coragem de olhar para InuYasha e ver a cara de surpresa que ele deveria estar fazendo naquele exato momento.

O guarda então adquiriu uma posição mais humilde e tirou o chapéu que usava reverenciando-se para a princesa.

- Desculpe-me vossa alteza, mas são ordens diretas de Naraku, temos que prender esse rapaz - disse.

Kagome franziu o cenho e arqueou as sombracelhas. "Como ? O que Naraku poderia querer com um simples garoto ?"

- Porque ? O que ele pretende com tudo isso ? - perguntou fitando o guarda intensamente.

O guarda se levantou e colocou novamente o chapéu:

- Ele não nos informou sobre isso senhorita, terá que falar com ele - disse e fez um sinal para que começassem a levar InuYasha, para longe dela.

Kagome dessa vez encarou as orbes douradas do hanyou, que não tinha tirado os olhos dela desde que se indentificou como a princesa. Ele sorriu para ela tentando passar a mensagem de que ficaria tudo bem, mas não deu tempo para ele ver a expressão dela porque eles já viravam a rua em direção ao palácio.

Kagome franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos na cintura antes de pegar sua túnica que jazia no chão e seguir os guardas ao palácio, iria ter uma conversinha com Naraku.


End file.
